Flea Market
by buslimpan
Summary: Zoro had to sell his and Kuinas heirlooms even though he didn't want to. He succeeded in scaring most of the people away but then a boy comes by and buys the heirlooms. The boy pays more than the asking price and before Kuina could give the boy the change back, the boy disappeared. Kuina forces Zoro to chase after the boy. Where is the boy? AU One-shot. Slightly ZoLu.


**Flea Market**

Zoro sat in the chair and leaned back. He had his eyes closed as he tried to sleep. Somewhere Kuina's voice were heard but he didn't care about that. He tried his hardest to turn the noise out and finally started to drift off to sleep.

"Excuse me sir, but what price is on these?"

_'Crap'_ was Zoro's first thought. He cracked his eyes open to see what the woman was talking about. He saw her pointing at teacups and a teapot. He scowled at that.

"It's 3'000 beri" Zoro said with a bored look.

"_What_?! 3'000 beri for four teacups and one teapot?! Outrageous!" the woman said and stomped away. Zoro smirked at the sight.

"You idiot!" Kuina said as she hit Zoro in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell Kuina?!" Zoro growled as he held his head and glared at his sister.

"I should be asking you that! What the hell are you thinking?! We need to sell everything! And this is a flea market so you can't ask for that price!" Kuina said angrily.

"But those are our heirlooms! We can't sell them!" Zoro said with a scowl.

"But we _need_ the money! We can't afford to keep all these things that are collecting dust anyway! We need to sell everything off Zoro! Do you want to keep the house?" Kuina said and put her hands on her hips. Zoro kept quiet.

"I thought so. Next time someone comes to buy it, say a reasonable price" Kuina said and walked off to help other people. Zoro sighed and leaned back in the chair again. He didn't want to sell their heirlooms but Kuina was right. They needed the money. But they are worth so much. At least to him.

Zoro sighed once again and closed his eyes. No, he couldn't sell them. Those were the last pieces of their family. The last piece of their 300 year old history. A low _clink _made Zoro open his eyes. Zoro saw a boy, just a few years younger than Zoro. He had short, black hair and soft features in his face. He kind of looked like a kid. He had a scar beneath his left eye and his eye color was chocolate brown. One could say that the boy's eye color was warm. The boy had a slim body, it didn't seem like he had much muscle. The boy had picked up a teacup and with a gentle hand he traced the pattern of the teacup. His eyes showed respect and tenderness to the fragile porcelain linen. Zoro stared at the boy and he didn't realize it.

"How much does these teacups and teapot cost?" the boy asked and looked at Zoro. Zoro hadn't heard him, he kept staring at the boy. The boy put the teacup down and waved a hand in front of Zoro.

"Hello?" the boy asked and Zoro snapped out of it. Zoro couldn't help but to blush a little, he had _stared_ at a stranger and hadn't even realized it.

"Ah, um... T-the price is 3'000 beri" Zoro said with a short stutter. He growled inwardly to himself for stuttering a bit.

"3'000?" the boy asked curiously. Before Zoro could answer he got hit in the back of his head once again.

"Ouch!" Zoro muttered and bent forward as he held his head.

"Sorry, that's not the price. The price is 300 beri" Kuina said with a smile. The boy looked first at Kuina, then at Zoro and last at the teacups and the teapot. Then he looked at Zoro and Kuina again.

"Why the difference in the price?" the boy asked.

"That's our heirloom. We have to sell it because we need the money but selling it for mere 300 beri is a disgrace towards our family! It's worth much more than 300 beri!" Zoro snarled and got hit by Kuina again.

"_Like I said_, we need to sell the stuff Zoro! So don't dwell on it or I drop the price even more!" Kuina said and gave Zoro a glare. Zoro glared back but didn't say anything.

"So, would you like to buy them?" Kuina asked the boy with a smile.

"Yup!" the boy said with the biggest and brightest smile Zoro have ever seen. Kuina nodded and started to pack down the teacups and the teapot. Zoro found himself staring at the boy again and cursed under his breath as he looked away.

"There you go!" Kuina said and handed the boy the bag with the heirlooms. The boy handed her the money.

"Thanks!" the boy said and disappeared in the crowed. Zoro looked after the boy and kept telling himself that he missed the heirlooms.

"Ah!" Kuina's voice made Zoro snap out of it. Zoro looked at Kuina as she counted the money.

"This is too much! He didn't even wait to get the money back!" Kuina exclaimed as she took forth the change. She then turned to Zoro.

"Go and find him and give the money back" Kuina ordered.

"Why would I do that? He left the money!" Zoro growled but got hit again and again until he stood up.

"Okay okay! I go! Stop hitting me!" Zoro nearly shouted. Kuina stopped hitting Zoro and gave him the money.

"Find him and don't come back before you have given the money back, you hear me? And try not to get lost!" Kuina said and pushed Zoro away from their table.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Zoro muttered as he walked away to find the boy.

…

Zoro had been walking around for one hour. He hadn't even caught a glimpse at the boy! With a sigh he looked around once again. That's when he saw some black hair that he recognized. Zoro hurried there to find the boy.

"There you are" Zoro said with a growl and the boy looked confused at him.

"You searched for me?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. You walked away before Kuina could give you the change back" Zoro said and prepared to take forth the money when the boy tilted his head.

"Why? I left because I didn't want the money back" he said but then smiled.

"You can keep the money! It was your heirlooms right? Just that makes it more valuable!" the boy said with that big smile.

"Sure about that?" Zoro asked and the boy nodded.

"Yup! Very sure!" the boy said with a grin.

"Oi, Luffy! Why did you stop?" a voice asked and the boy turned around. Zoro looked the same way. There stood two young men, one with black hair and one with blond hair.

"Ace! Sabo! I was just talking to... Ehm..." the boy said and turned to look at Zoro.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro" Zoro said with a smirk. The boy smiled big.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy! Nice to meet you Zoro!" the boy, Luffy, said and stretched out a hand and they shook hands.

"What were you talking about?" Ace asked and rose an eyebrow.

"About what I bought from him!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Wait... You bought the teacups and the teapot from him?" Sabo asked and Luffy nodded. Sabo turned to Zoro.

"I didn't think you were a person with such things" Sabo said and eyed Zoro.

"Well, they were our heirlooms but we had to sell it" Zoro said with a shrug.

"I understand" Sabo said with a nod.

"Anyway, come on Luffy! I'm hungry!" Ace complained. Luffy pouted a bit at that.

"But Zoro is fun! Can't we wait a little longer?" Luffy asked and Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. Sabo cut in before Ace could replay.

"We can do this Luffy; we take the stuff you bought with us to the car and we see each other later okay?" Sabo said and took the bag from Luffy. Luffy nodded eagerly and turned to Zoro.

"Come on Zoro! Let's go!" Luffy said and dragged Zoro away before the older one could say one word about it.

...

"What the hell Sabo?" Ace asked and looked at his brother. Sabo grinned and started to walk towards their car.

"Oi, Sabo! Why did you let Luffy go with that Zoro person?" Ace asked as he walked beside Sabo.

"Because Luffy wanted to" Sabo said.

"What?! Luffy is still a kid! What if that Zoro will take advantage of Luffy?!" Ace said and he already had began to think the worst scenarios.

"Tell me Ace..." Sabo began and cut of Ace once again.

"Hmm?" Ace hummed.

"Do you believe in 'love at first sight'?" Sabo asked and Ace stopped in his track.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Sabo?" Ace asked but got no answer. Sabo just grinned as he walked.

"Oi, Sabo! Tell me!" Ace said as he ran after Sabo. Sometimes Ace just hated his brother.

* * *

**I know it seems unfinished but it's up to you what happens afterwards!**

**I got the idea when I was on a flea market yesterday. I kind of like it and had to write it. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
